Did I really promise you forever?
by Max Tomos
Summary: Tori and Jade are in Las Vegas and they just got married. A spin-off of Quitting Time's story You promised me forever.
1. It's not fancy to meet you here

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of** **Dan** **Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 _Here's another spin-off of yet another_ _ **Quitting Time** 's story (written with his permission, of course). This story ties directly into Chapter 22 of **You promised** **me forever**. For those of you who didn't read the original story, here's a quick update. After many troubles, Jade and Tori are on a seven days vacation in Las Vegas (orchestrated and financed by their friends and family) to repair their relationship. They just got married, and they have posted the news on Facebook and turned off their cellphones. Seeing the news, Cat wants to join them in Vegas and take part in the celebration. She is supported and accompanied by Jade's stepsister Mandy, the daughter of Lisa, Jade's mother's long lost love, who also got married a few months earlier. With Cat and Mandy on the plane is Beck, Mandy's boyfriend, who unsuccessfully attempted to talk them out of their idea._

 **Chapter 1 – It's not fancy to meet you here**

* * *

No One's POV.

Now richer for 10,000 dollars won on the slot machine, Tori and Jade exit the casino and start walking down the street towards Treasure Island. The night was chilly like the previous night, but neither girl paid any attention to the cold. They were both too happy to notice.

They both arrive at the Treasure Island casino to see the outdoor stage show, "The Sirens of TI." It was a big spectacle with pirates, sinking ships, the works. They both enjoyed the show.

Now very hungry, they both go inside and find the Italian steak place. It was a classy looking bistro. Both sit down and order a fancy meal. A short time later the food arrives.

"So what do we tell our families?" Tori says as she takes a bite of her Maine Lobster.

"That we got married." Jade says as if it were no big deal.

"They already know that, I can imagine they will want us to have some kind of ceremony or party so they can celebrate with us."

Jade nods and puts a piece of King crab in her mouth.

Jade and Tori had a nice dinner which they both sorely needed.

After dinner, they went to the bar to have a few drinks.

"I love you," says Tori as she takes a sip of her glass of wine.

"I love you too," Jade said.

"You're right. We will certainly have to plan something for everyone else."

"Yeah, but for now it's just us," Tori said as she gazes into Jade's eyes.

Jade smiles but suddenly notices a puzzling look on Tori's face.

"Just us and Cat," Tori says as she looks out of the bar into the casino.

"Cat?" Jade says with a raised eyebrow.

"Right there, playing that Press your Luck slot machine," Tori said pointing to the casino.

Jade spins around and looks out the door to see a familiar red haired girl, happily playing slots.

"Yay, I'm winning," they hear her over the chime of the various machines.

Jade gets off her chair and quickly walks out the door.

"CAT!" Booms a very annoyed looking Jade.

Cat's face lights up as she turns her attention from the slot machine to Jade.

"Jadey, I'm so happy to see you." Cat says as she runs to give Jade a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're married. How come, you didn't have me as maid of honor? We pinky sweared."

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Jade growls, obviously not amused by Cat's appearance.

Tori comes up behind Jade, looking puzzled. "Cat, how did you get here?"

"We all came together," says a familiar voice from behind them. Tori recognizes it as Mandy's.

Tori and Jade turn around to see Mandy and Beck coming up behind them.

"What's this, a fucking convention?" Jade says.

"What the heck?" Says Tori.

"Aren't you happy to see us? We came to celebrate with you." A happy Cat chimes.

Beck shrugs. "Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea."

Jade glares at Mandy, with a burning look in her eyes, "Care to explain your presence here?"

"Like Cat said, we heard you got married so Cat and I decided to join the festivities and celebrate with you two." Mandy said, not even questioning the wisdom of her choice.

"We're on our honeymoon, you can't crash a honeymoon." Jade said, throwing up her hands.

"That's exactly what I said." Responded Beck.

"Quiet!" Said Jade and Mandy to Beck, in unison.

"Look Jade, Cat was a mass of tears all morning. You getting married without her broke her little heart. You pinky swore on it." Mandy protested.

"Have you all gone nuts? Did she bother to mention that we were both 8 years old? Did she mention that we also swore we were going to both marry members of N'sync too?"

Beck immediately bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God, Jade, which one, please tell me?" Beck asks with a big grin.

Jade points a finger right in Beck's face. "One more word and you're dead." There was an odd chill, to Jade's tone of voice as she said it.

"It was Lance Bass," Cat says. "I was going to marry Justin Timberlake."

Beck once again bursts out laughing, even harder this time.

Jade was about to yell at Beck when Mandy puts a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Hey sis, we overstepped our bounds a bit. I'm sorry for that. We just want to celebrate with you. In two days we leave. We hang for a bit, celebrate. Afterward, you go to your room and do your thing and we all go to our room. In any case, Cat was dying to take part in some fashion."

Jade just stands there and growls.

Beck takes a big step back, knowing Jade was about to loose her temper. He wanted to be out of range of Jade's scissors.

And then Tori, who was silent this whole time, suddenly steps in front of the three intruders.

"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING INSANE? You know what kind of a Hell Jade and I have been through, you know how much we have suffered, and now when we finally have two minutes for ourselves, you want to take that away from us!"

The three Los Angelinos are stunned by Tori's outburst of rage. Tori turns toward Cat.

"Cat, we've been friends since my first day in Hollywood Arts. In all those years I never said a word against your childish behavior. But that time is over. You are 21 but you still behave like you're 10. Well here's some news for you, Miss baby brain. It's time for you to grow the fuck up and act like an adult."

Tori turns toward Mandy.

"And you, Miss 'I came to crash your honeymoon', has it ever occurred to you, in some farthest part of your brain, that if Jade and I wanted you here, we would have fucking invited you here? Tell me, did you participate in planning Jade's and my vacation just so you could ruin it? I really can't figure out if you are more evil or stupid."

"Now Tori, wait a second. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Beck asks.

"Don't start with that shit, Beck. Don't even start." Tori says, pointing a finger at Beck. "You were supposed to be smarter than Cat, maybe even smarter than your blond girlfriend. You were supposed to be the voice of reason."

"I tried to stop them, Tori." Beck says apologetically.

"But you didn't. You didn't! Couldn't you think Jade and I wouldn't like an intrusion like this?"

"It seems you liked the money we all gave you for this vacation." Mandy suddenly interrupts. Tori shoots her a death glare. Then she speaks in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You're right, Mandy. Jade and I don't need your money. You think that your money gives you the right to dictate us how we should spend our vacation? Think again."

Tori opens her purse and pulls a large roll of bills that she and Jade won in the casino just an hour ago. She starts counting the bills.

"How much was it? 2300 dollars. Well here's your money." And with that Tori throws the counted bills right in Mandy's face. The bills slowly fall to the ground. "Jade and I don't need your fucking money. Not a single fucking cent."

Tori takes one more 100 dollar bill, spits on it, crumples it, and throws it at Mandy's face. "Here's the fucking tip and one advice for free. The next time you plan someone's vacation, don't show up at it."

Tori grabs Jade by the wrist and pulls her away from their stunned friends.

"Tori, can't we talk about this?" Beck yells after her.

"Go to Hell, you assholes!" Tori yells back.

As Tori drags her away, Jade takes one last look behind. Cat is crying, Mandy is collecting the bills from the floor, and Beck is standing like a statue, too shocked to say anything anymore.

"Tori, where are we going?" Jade asks.

"Back to our hotel. We are cancelling the room. I don't want to risk those idiots appearing there. We'll find a room somewhere else."

"But - "

"SILENCE!" Tori screams.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls arrive in their hotel room. Tori sits on the bed and then the angry look on her face shatters like a broken glass. She cries and cries, until Jade hugs her and rubs her back, soothing her.

"How could they, Jade? How could they be such idiots?"

"I don't know, Tori. Maybe I'll never know."

"All we wanted was a little peace, and they couldn't give that to us. They are our friends, how could they - "

"Tori, we're not gonna let them destroy our honeymoon, right?"

"No." Tori answers, sobbing.

"We still have 10,000 dollars that we won on the slot machine. We can still have a nice honeymoon far away from them, just the two of us. And by the way, I think you were really badass when you yelled at them. I'm really impressed."

And for the first time since the incident, Tori smiles.

"Thanks, Jade."

"Tori, we're not gonna let them dictate our happiness. We have each other, and that's all we need. It doesn't matter if the whole world seems to be against us. We're not gonna let them win, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Now, let's pack our bags and find some other hotel."


	2. Everything Is Wrong

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Chapter 2 –** **Everything Is Wrong**

* * *

45 years later...

Tori's pov

I'm sitting on a chair in the main laboratory of Sinjin's company, Chrono Corp. For the thousandth time, I'm watching the 3D holographic recording of mine and Jade's wedding. We were both wearing the wedding dresses from _The Scissoring_ , Jade's favorite movie, complete with fake blood and scissors sticking out of the gut. We were so happy that day, and the day later, everything was ruined.

When we left our hotel, we went inside a nearby casino and won 10,000 dollars on the slot machine. Ten minutes later, we encountered Cat, Beck and Mandy. I yelled at them, threw some money on them, and from that moment, almost everything went downhill.

A day after our return to Los Angeles, I encountered Sinjin, and loaned him some money for what he called "time travel experiments". Who would have thought that would be the best investment of my life. Or the worst, depending on the point of view.

The incident in Las Vegas caused a fight between Mandy's mother Lisa and her wife Michelle West, Jade's mother. Two months later, their marriage was over. Cat tried to apologize to Jade and me but we didn't even try to listen to her. Robbie took Cat's side and broke up every connection with us. Soon Beck had a fight with Mandy, they broke up, and he quit UCLA and returned to Canada. Andre wisely decided to stay neutral but that wasn't so easy. Numerous times he tried to reconcile the gang but every attempt was useless. Then he gave up and moved to Mexico. But that wasn't all. Like a butterfly effect, everything went even worse.

Cat became a very cold person, and broke up with Robbie. Cat thought, since it was Jade who "forced her" to become Robbie's girlfriend, and Jade stood squarely with me, Jade was "the enemy", so she did that to spite her enemy. Robbie became an alcoholic and died in a car accident. Cat never even appeared on his funeral. Jade and I didn't even hear about the break up until Sikowitz called to tell us about Robbie's death. Andre was killed in a fight between the rivaling drug cartels, just one of the many innocent bystanders who died that day.

Meanwhile, with the money I loaned him, Sinjin founded his own laboratory for the research of time travel. He assembled a team of geeks like him and offered me some stocks in the company he was planning to form. I accepted, but Jade didn't know about that, because she was still pissed off at Sinjin for kissing her on our graduation day.

Jade eventually became a successful script writer. On the other hand, my singing career never took off. I was afraid I would become a dead weight to Jade but that all changed when Sinjin and his team invented a completely functional device that allowed people to view the past. Sinjin named it the Chrono Window, and with a few more sponsors formed his own company. Five years later, Sinjin was rich, I was rich, and Jade even forgave Sinjin for kissing her. Both Jade and I felt we could finally build a prosperous future. We didn't have most of our old friends anymore but we stayed optimistic. But a lot of troubles soon arose.

At first, the Chrono Widow was used by police and prosecutors, as the cost of using it was quite high. But even with the limited use, many unsolved cases of murders were now easy to solve. Almost overnight, the prisons were filled with murderers, thieves, arsonists, and rapists. All the wrongly convicted people were released and quickly became the advocates of the Chrono Windows' use. The government then gave the green light to begin the mass production.

At first, the only buyers of the Chrono Window were history professors, students, and archaeologists. With it, all the events of the past were now easy to see. For a year or two, the recordings of prehistoric animals and famous battles were quite popular. A few cosmologists used the Window to investigate the universe. Everything looked fine. But with the knowledge came trouble.

Someone used the Window to research the first decades of Christianity and it turned out the _Da Vinci Code_ book was right. The Last Supper really was the celebration of a wedding of Jesus and Mary Magdalene. And there was no ascension to Heaven. Jesus died on the cross and that was it. With the use of the Chrono Window, it was easy to find the real tomb of Jesus somewhere outside of Jerusalem, and the partially preserved body inside. Of course, that discovery led to another split in the Catholic Church. The secessionists, those who accepted that there was no ascension and that Jesus was just an ordinary man, formed the Real Catholic Church. With the Chrono Window, they traced the descendants of Mary Magdalene until the last one, a girl from France named Josephine. They quickly proclaimed her as their pope. But that was just the beginning.

New religious wars broke out in the Middle East once the historians saw Muhammad wasn't the chosen prophet as he claimed. He was actually eating some hallucinogenic desert grass and that's where his visions came from. That discovery led to the resurgence of Al-Qæda, ISIS, and many other terrorist groups who proclaimed another "holly war" against the "infidels" who dared to mock their religion.

Another shock came when someone in Berlin used the Window to watch at the place where Hitler's bunker stood in 1945. It turned out it wasn't Hitler and Eva Braun who died there on April 30, 1945, but their doubles. The real "just married couple" managed to escape to Argentina, where they were protected by the regime and had a son. When those news broke out, Israel, Russia and the USA immediately broke all ties with Argentina. Many other countries soon followed their example.

Soon after, the source of income made it possible for the Window's use for private purposes. It was put toward more lurid uses, recording sex-scandals for bootleg sale. Anyone could buy the Window and see whatever he wanted in the past. You just had to go to a certain place where you knew the famous person resided for some time, calibrate the Window, and see some pop star cheating on her husband. There were no secrets anymore. Overnight, the Chrono Window became the best selling device in the history of mankind. The world governments tried to control the selling but it was useless. Five years after the invention of the Chrono Window, Sinjin was the richest and the most hated man in the world. But that was just the beginning. The situation became even worse when Sinjin invented the time machine.


End file.
